dxd liberation maiden
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: hyoudo issei se ve en un embrollo cuando la relacion entre el y las chicas del grupo gremory se deteriora, viendose asi totalmente abandonado, pero cunado menos lo esperaba una misteriosa chica ayuda al castaño a seguir adelante pero, el asesinato de sizchers, maoh del inframundo del cual es acusado termina llevandolo aun viaje donde tendra que limpar su nombre


Prologo: el héroe traidor

era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, las gotas de lluvia caian en el rostro de un chico de cabellos castaños, hacia frio pero el no se inmutaba por eso

el antes llamado el héroe del inframundo se encontraba herido en un callegon oscuro, sus heridas no eran mortales pero le habían causado un daño considerable pero… ¿Por qué se encontraba en estas condiciones el héroe del inframundo?

Todo comenzó unas semanas antras…..

~backflash dos semanas atrás~

Se encontraba un hyoudo issei caminando por las calles de kuoh rumbo ala academia ala que asistia todo era normal, en esta occacion no se encontraba con las chicas que se alogaban en la residencia hyoudo, desde lo sucedido unas semanas atras en el inframundo donde una de sus ciudades termino siendo robada como por arte de magia y la destrucción de la academia de ranting games del clan sitri, muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo

La relación entre el castaño y las chicas del grupo se fue deteriorando por ambas partes las chicas ya no le tomaban mucha atención al castaño debido alos problemas que la brigada del khaos trajo consigo en los últimos meses, rias y akeno tenían que ayudar a sizchers en el inframundo, asia, koneko, gasper y ravel se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes finales del año, xenovia, irina y kiba ahora entrenaban con sus espadas tratando de fortalecerse, mientras que rosswaisser tenia mucho trabajo en el la academia kuoh y ahora solo el castaño contaba con la compañía del consejo estudiantil aunque ellos también se encontraban ocupados ya que seria el ultimo año de sona y tsubaki

El castaño ahora tenia demasiado tiempo libre, por las razones antes mencionadas el club del oculismo permanecia casi vacio a excepción del castaño que se encargaba de todos los asuntos del club, cuando terminaba sus deberes solo se dirigía aun árbol en el cual permanecia la mayor parte del tiempo, habia perdido parte de su pervercion lo cual era notable y que tampoco pasaba tiempo con el ahora duo pervertido que seguían haciendo de las suyas contra las chicas del club del kendo, también había se había dedicado a entrenar por sus propios medios para preparase para el siguiente combate contra la brigada del khaos en todos los aspectos agilidad, destresa, planeación, fuerza y esgrima. Los entrenamientos de tipo físico eran bastante rigurosos y extremos, el cuerpo del castaño no era el de un humano común y corriente si no el de un dragon por lo que el mismo chico decidio llevar su cuerpo al limite en estos entrenamientos, su complice fue la reina del sequito de sizchers, grayfia lucifegus; ella había ayudado al castaño buscando luares en el mundo humano o sobrenatural que cumpliera las necesidades que el castaño solicitaba,ya que el chico descubrió que durante su entrenamiento con tannin, llebo a su cuerpo asus limites cuando era humano, asi que por que no hacer lo mismo siendo un dragon humanoide. Asi la reian mas fuerte ayudo al emperador dragon rojo mas débil a fortalecerse durante dos meses lo que tubo sus resultados, aun alto precio en mas de una ocasión, durante dichos entrenamientos el castaño sufrio varias heridad debido alas condiciones de sus lugares de entrenamiento como seria la escalada libre en el salto del angel en Venezuela, subir el monte Everest en plena tormenta con avalanchas, o otros lugares peligrosos alrededor del mundo humano en estos lugares es fdonde en mas de una occacion resivio un accidente que para un humano podría ser mortal, aunque gracias a la peli plateada el castaño consiguió salir casi ileso en la mayoría, pero con golpes, rompeduras de huesos entre otros. Aunque cuando llegaba a su casa llegaba a urtadillas para evitar que las chicas se preocupasen por el aunque claro debido a que ellas estaban concentradas en sus cosas tampoco tenían tiempo para el. Las heridas tardaban unos días en sanar gracias asu cuerpo y algunas medicinas caseras ya que el uso de lagrimas fénix estaba prohibido ano ser que fuera una necesidad, issei no quería molestar a asia ya que no consideraba sus heridas tan graves y esa era la misma razón por la cual no se lo decía a alguna de las demás chicas como koneko o a la misma rias.

Asi fue durante algún tiempo….

Era casi la hora de salida y el castaño se encontraba observando como era su costumbre el cielo totalmente solitario, extrañaba aquellos días en los que eran mas unidos pero el esperaba que con el termino de las clases todo volviera ala normalidad asi sin mas se levanto diriguiendoce ala salida, todo estaba tan solitario no había nadie en la academia o al menos eso parecía ya que una fugura entro en su campo de visión era una chica de cabello blanco que portaba un uniforme claro con falda y medias moradas hastas por arriba de las rodillas, sus ojos eran color gris, se encontraba en la entrada de la academia y veía al castaño con ojos serios al castaño pero por que solo a el

-quien será esa chica?-se pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia ella

Pero cuando lo hizo la chica comenzó a caminar llendose del lugar dejando al castaño extrañado por aquella chica

-mmm…siento que la he visto en algún lado, pero? Donde?-se pregunto mientras llagaba ala entrada de la academia volteando a ver por donde se había ido aquella chica…

Bueno espro que os haya gustado el prologo si ya se algo corto no me culpen esperan la actualización sin mas que decir..

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
